An irregular video cadence in a video signal may be the result of video material being poorly edited or pictures in a picture-in-picture feature having different video cadences, for example. When video signals have an irregular or unstable video cadence, keeping a consistent video cadence lock and/or determining the correct video cadence may prove difficult and may result in visually unpleasing artifacts being displayed. Therefore, it may be desirable to handle the presence of an irregular or unstable video cadence in a video signal.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.